


I think I might have hit my head

by ElaineGaron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 03, Romantic Fluff, Skating, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineGaron/pseuds/ElaineGaron
Summary: Lance: We're going ice skating, and you're all gonna love it.Pidge: I'm gonna record you guys falling on your asses.Keith: I can't skate.Lance: Just hold onto someone's hand then.Keith: Like yours?Pidge: Oh I am definitely recording this.________________________________________Or: me turning a dumb tumblr post into a oneshot.





	I think I might have hit my head

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the post by incorrectvld-quotes on tumblr.  
> https://incorrectvld-quotes.tumblr.com/post/165966069350/lance-were-going-ice-skating-and-youre-all
> 
> I don't know why I did this. I think I was just too frustrated by Overwatch and needed a break. It's before season 3, even though we're nearing season 4. they just took a few days off before fighting Zarkon to clear their minds and regain their strength and energy.
> 
> Sorry if it's badly written, it was late and I was tired and salty x_x Hope you still like it!

Keith screamed out, seeing nothing but the white that he was racing towards. And a mere second later, he collided with the hard surface, cursing loudly. He could imagine the disappointed-dad look at Shiro’s face at the profanity he just screamed but he was slightly distracted by the laugh and sound of someone falling on their behind beside him. He slowly got back on his knees, staring at Pidge who pretty much rolled around the ice, phone in hand, still pointing at her fallen comrade.

“That looked hilarious, do it again!” He groaned, looking around and noticed that the others had in fact stopped to watch the scene. He rolled his eyes and suddenly could see someone extending their hands to him. Oh of course Lance would take the chance to make fun of him. Just great.

He sighed, resigning to his fate and let the other pull him back up. “Man, you really have no idea how to do this.” Keith could only glare at him in response, rubbing his wrists. He had nearly landed square on his chest, just barely managing to catch his fall. As he was standing, Lance still holding him for whatever reason, he decided that fate was indeed cruel.

Who would have thought that there was a fucking ice rink in space? And why the ever-loving hell did Allura decide that Lance’s idea to go ice skating to take a day off from saving the universe was a good one? And even holding someone’s hand did not help him. This definitely was the worst vacation he had ever taken. Not that he had taken many. He had lived in the desert on his own. There wasn’t much he could have done.

Keith still couldn’t believe that they even convinced him to try. He had grown up in the desert. Of course, he had no idea how to skate. And the situation was only made worse by the fact that Pidge has somehow obtained some alien-smartphone and was filming him falling on his ass time and again. Oh, and not to forget that he kept holding on to Lance.

He groaned, dropping his hands to his sides, watching as Pidge got back to her feet, taking off after snapping a picture of Lance trying to make Keith take his hands. Like hell would he give in to that. He had nearly choked on his food when they had discussed their trip last evening and he realised that he had slipped up by suggesting taking Lance’s hands. He was not going to do that. No way. Even if he wanted to.

It took a while but at one point the other gave up, sighing as he skated away. Keith couldn’t help noticing how he looked on the ice. He knew Lance had a special connection to water and ice. The Blue Lion seemed to connect to said element for some reason. And Lance seemed most comfortable in water. Or on the ice. It did look kind of beautiful. He sighed, trying to somehow move to the railing, holding onto it to make sure he wouldn’t fall again.

Keith was now watching the others as they enjoyed themselves, unable to help feeling slightly… left out. But unlike Coran, he was limited by his pride and unable to accept help from someone. Especially from Lance. It was childish but… He really couldn’t hold his hands. That just would not work.

He knew for a while now that he had somehow ended up falling for the blue paladin, unable to help himself. He just felt drawn to him and did not know for what reason. Somehow, he assumed that it was because Lance did not look down on him. Or up to him. At all.  
Their constant fights? They were the only constant he currently had in his life. And he enjoyed it more than he imagined possible.  
It was as if he was being challenged by the other without it truly being a challenge he wanted to win. He just wanted to have someone who did not treat him like he was breakable. Not like everyone else did, as if the fact that he was half Galra would somehow make him instable. If he was instable, it was because he was putting his life on the line every day. And had to watch the ones he cared for the most do the same. He feared being alone again.  
It was a nice feeling to have someone who treated him… normal.

And he didn’t want to ruin this one constant in life when they were preparing for their final battle. And because everyone had seemed so exhausted, Allura had suggested a holiday and drawn up different placed where they could go. Lance immediately was sold for the ice planet they currently were on, where they could skate and some planet with oceans similar to those on earth. And everyone agreed. Except Keith who could neither skate nor swim and did not feel comfortable but for once didn’t talk back. Lance looked just too excited and happy about it.

Keith decided he had had enough of seeing the ice for today and headed out of the rink, instead watching everyone else enjoy themselves. It did look fun. He didn’t look away from his group of friends as someone sat next to him, remaining quiet for a while.

“You should take him up on his offer.” Keith turned his head, looking at Shiro with a soft frown. “He doesn’t want to embarrass you. I think he actually wants to help.”  
Keith shook his head, staring back at the ice. “I could never. You wouldn’t understand.”  
“Do you think I don’t notice you staring?” At that he turned red, having to turn away as Pidge was just about to look their way and he did not need her of all people see him blushing. It would definitely end up on a picture.

“That means nothing, I just- “  
“How old do you think I am? I am not blind. I too have someone I care deeply about. Even if I don’t know where he is right now.” He felt a hand on his shoulder, slowly looking at Shiro. “You should give it a try. You might enjoy it. Sometimes you have to do things you don’t like for the ones you care about.” Keith nodded slowly, looking back at the ice. He watched some inhabitants of the planet they currently were on skate past. “Sometimes we need to stop thinking of what could go wrong. It will paralyse you. He won’t make fun of you, you know that. Even he isn’t that cruel.”

Keith kept looking at Shiro, shaking his head. “Why don’t you show me? You did look rather comfortable as well.” It did earn him a disappointed look, but he continued. “I’m at least trying it. And I doubt I’ll do anything but fall on my behind if I’m holding his hands. Distracting you know.”

Evening came faster than expected. Keith still barely managed to stay on his legs even though Shiro had tried to help him, giving up on his after Keith nearly cut him with the blades of his shoes multiple times by pulling him down when he fell. So after dinner he decided to keep trying. For whatever reason he wanted to learn to skate now. Maybe it was because he wanted to feel more connected to the others. They had talked of nothing else during dinner and he couldn’t help wanting to be part of the conversation. But what did he have to say? He had given up after a short while, even with help.  
If he only was able to watch from the side-lines as the people he considered his family had fun it would only make him feel alone again. He at least had to try.

It was dark now but with some convincing he managed to the get the owner to let him still use the rink. He would have just gone over the fence otherwise.

Part of him really did want to learn how to skate to impress Lance as well, but he wouldn’t admit that. Not even to himself and especially not to Shiro who had caught him sneaking out and ended up receiving a lie about him wanting to train even on their holiday. He at some point bought it or just gave up and let him leave in silence.

Okay, how did this work again? Keith had put on the shoes by now, standing on the edge of the rink, taking a deep breath before stepping onto the ice. Of course he slipped and stumbled immediately but this time he managed to catch himself. He slowly started moving along the side, holding onto the railing as he did.

He didn’t know how much time was passing, he just knew that he kept trying, actually managing to stay on his legs for a while at some point. He had not fallen for a while when he lost his balance, falling square on his ass, cursing. He sighed, about to resign to his fate of never learning. He was starting to get cold and was just not feeling like he would ever be able to do this. He sat on the ice for a while, not knowing what to do. He did not want to be alone again but he felt like he would be if he didn’t learn to skate.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a hand being extended in front of him. “Need help?” He looked up, shocked to see that Lance had done the same as him. This time he took the hand that was held out to him a lot faster and less hesitant than before, pulling himself back on his legs.

“What are you doing here?” Keith couldn’t help being confused. Why had Lance come out here as well? It was cold and he was missing out on his beauty sleep he always said he needed so much.  
“I-,” he broke off, scratching the back of his neck with the hand that Keith was not still unconsciously holding. “I might have overheard you and Shiro when you snuck out?”

Keith couldn’t help the slight blush creeping up on his cheeks now, glad that the only light was coming from the planets half a dozen moons. It meant that Lance probably couldn’t see it. “And I wanted to help… Look, I get it if you don’t want my help. But I just wanted to offer it. Again.”

He nodded slowly, taking his other hand. Maybe Shiro was right and he had to take chances. Maybe he could risk it. “Okay. But if you tell Pidge I will personally chase you to hell.” Lance smiled and nodded, seemingly happy to be getting such a chance and immediately starting to pull Keith with him.

It took him a while to get used to it, but after what felt like forever, he managed to stay upright and even move a little on his own. By now he also was capable of moving a few steps towards Lance without anything to hold onto. He did consider that a lot of progress already compared to what he had managed on his own. And he had more fun than he had expected.

They weren’t bickering like usual. Instead they were laughing together. He even laughed when he did fall over. It just felt so easy when they were alone. Maybe Keith did kind of play a part when he was with everyone else. Everyone expected him to constantly snap at Lance. But he didn’t want that. It was just a habit. This was a lot more enjoyable.

He smiled slightly when he caught sight of the other’s smile, forgetting to stop, distracted by the sight and ended up crushing right into him, sending them both falling onto the ice, Keith on top of Lance. He was blushing as he stared down at him, having gotten up on his hands and knees the other beneath him.

And suddenly he felt Lance grab the top of his jacket and before he could react he was pulled down. He could feel Lance’s lips against his own, his eyes going wide in surprise. He immediately melted into the soft kiss he was receiving, returning it just as soft. After a while he pulled back, staring at the other underneath him as if he had just turned into a robeast and not as if he had kissed him.

“What-“  
“I might have hit my head on the ice or did you just kiss back?” Keith blushed again, deciding that it didn’t matter that Lance saw his façade crumbling. Instead he leant down, pressing his lips against the other’s again, receiving a soft moan in return, soft lips opening slightly. He smiled after he pulled back.  
“I think we both hit our heads,” he mumbled as they both started laughing, pent up fear of rejection disappearing as if a weight had been lifted from their souls.

Above them the planet’s sun started to rise, covering them in golden light as they got back on their feet, holding each other’s hand, fingers intertwined, smiled gracing their faces. Maybe Shiro was right. Sometimes you had to risk everything to receive something much greater.


End file.
